Darling, I've Lost My Mind
by youngandfear13ss
Summary: It only takes a second for your world to be flipped upside down. For everything you've ever known to change it takes an instant. For Emma Swan, she can see the effects taking place right before her eyes. AU: There is no curse. Regina loses her memory and believes she's still in college. After being in a relationship with Emma for five years, can she help Regina remember everything


**A/N: This idea has been floating around my mind for a while now and I finally wrote it down. I hope you guys like it, not sure if I'm going to leave it as a one-shot or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Once Upon a Time or the unintentionalness of Swan Queen.**

* * *

Bright lights awaited the woman as she slowly began to wake in a hospital bed, the luminosity much too high for someone who had been unconscious for days. Looking around the room, Regina was curious as to where she was. Once a doctor ran passed her window she realized that the stale sheets beneath her really did belong to a hospital. Dazed and slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings the Latina started to wonder why she was in the hospital. She shot forward, worrying she was dying and a blinding pain rushed through her head. Her hand shot up, instinctively, to press against the part of her head where she felt discomfort. As if her hand being there would push the pain away. Regina's panic increased when she felt the bandage covering her hairline. By now the woman was confused, scared and, by the looks of things, alone. She tore out of the bed, needing to get out of the hospital. There was only one thing that she assumed would make everything better, leaving. Right after she broke free of the wires and various tubes coming from her body she darts from her room. Though after being unconscious, her muscles were stiff and her speed was incredibly slow. Just as she thought she was free, a group of nurses swarmed her. "Miss Mills, you need to go back to bed." One sweetly told her.

"Madam Mayor, you shouldn't be up." Mayor, Regina's brow furrowed, were they talking to her, the thought was in Regina's mind before she brushed it off. Surely she'd remember being mayor.

"C'mon Miss Mills, let's get you back to bed. You were in a major car wreck, you should be resting." Her head turned and snapped to the last nurse who spoke.

"I'm fine," she said, backing away from all of the chaos. It was overwhelming, the sudden information. She'd been in a car wreck and now she couldn't remember it? She thought back to the last time she had been in her car. She was on her way to a concert a Madison Square, a few days before her sociology final. It suddenly occurred to her that she had probably missed her final and was going to fail the course. "Crap," she muttered under her breath running a hand through her hair. Only then she realized a new person was there, a man this time, ushering her back to her room. "No, you don't understand, I need to get back to Columbia. I can't screw this up; I need to take my final." She pleaded with the man, who in turn furrowed his brow and continued to forcefully move her back to the hospital room.

"Please, Madam Mayor, just get back into bed." The man said to her, she noted that he was dressed differently than the rest, perhaps he was a doctor. If she was lucky, maybe this was her doctor.

"Mom," a young voice yelled. She turned around to see a boy running down the hall and a blonde woman running after him, furiously calling out 'Henry' as she ran. She smiled; her father's name was Henry. Regina had always assumed that was what she would name her son. The boy came into contact with her, wrapping his very small arms around her waist. Regina tensed immediately and pulled the boy off of her. Who was this boy in front of her? Why did he call her 'Mom'? She didn't have a son, not that she recalled, anyways. She slowly backed away as the blonde woman reached the two. "Mom," his tone was questioning and Regina frantically shook her head.

"Regina," the blonde woman said slowly. The Latina's head snapped around and she tilted it slowly to the side, did she know this woman. "Regina," the woman gasped, pulling her into her arms. Regina instantly tensed and eyed the blonde curiously. She was almost sure that she didn't know her, yet the woman seemed to know Regina. She seemed to know Regina very, very well. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go out in that rainstorm, I'm so sorry. Regina, I love you." The blonde whispered sweetly in her ear. Regina had had enough; she pushed away and backed into the man behind her.

"This is too much. I don't—I don't know you." Regina's heart sank when she noticed the hurt that flashed through the blonde's eyes. Her eyes gazed down to the little boy's, he looked so hopeful. She could tell, no, she could feel that he was hoping that she remembered him. "Either of you," the woman said very regretfully. The boy's eyes filled with tears as he charged at Regina. Of course Regina flinched and jumped backwards. When arms wrapped around her again she tensed and the blonde woman peeled the young brunette off of her. It was then that Regina noticed a woman with pixie-like hair, the boy was handed off to her and the other woman walked over to Regina. As the Latina was ushered back to her room she would cast side glances at the woman who apparently loved her. When had she become interested in woman, Regina pondered. The woman was obviously very beautiful, long blonde princess curls and beautiful eyes. Every time her wandering eyes were met with soft green ones, she turned her gaze away quickly. It didn't take long for them to get back to the hospital room Regina had awoken in. Carefully she climbed into bed and looked at the doctor.

"Miss Mills, I need you to tell me who this woman is." The man, who Regina was still assuming was some kind of doctor or nurse or healthcare professional, asked her. Her chocolate brown eyes turned quickly to be met with a hopeful, pleading gaze. Regina knew the second she told her she hadn't a clue as to who she was that the eyes would fill with hurt. She hated to be the cause of that and just stared at her hands again. She couldn't find the words to say it, she couldn't even figure out what the hell she was doing in this hospital, or whether or not she was still in New York. "Miss Mills," the man said, snapping her from her reverie.

"Uhm, she seems to be a very, very nice woman, with a very charming son, but I don't know who you are," Regina said carefully, making sure to avoid contact with the blonde. She turned her head away and gazed out the window. Raindrops littered the window and she couldn't see the very famous skyline against the setting sun, at this point she knew she was very far from what she had come to consider normal. Regina finally turned her eyes to meet the blonde's and tears resided there. Regina could see the pain and hurt and her own eyes welled up knowing that she caused that. Regina couldn't bear to hurt people and after hurting both a young boy and his mother, Regina felt like crap.

"He's our son, Regina. _Our _son," the blonde choked out. Broken hearted for the woman, Regina sat up a little bit straighter. "I know you remember me," before Regina knew it, the blonde was at her side and taking her hand. Regina's eyes welled and she shook her head, about ready to protest her knowledge of the woman, but she was cut off. "It's me, Emma. Emma Swan, I'm the Sherriff, you're the mayor. We have a son, he's ten, and his name is Henry, after your dad. You're Regina and I'm Emma, please, _please_, remember me." The blonde, Emma, pleaded with her a stray tear trailing down her face. Regina's breath had begun to catch in her throat, this woman really did love her and she couldn't even remember her. God, she was such an awful person for doing this to her.

"I'm so, _so _sorry_, _Miss Swan. I don't remember you." Regina muttered out averting her gaze from the woman next to her. She slowly stole her hand back and the Latina looked into the eyes of the woman before her. Fiddling with her hands while they held eye contact, Regina and Emma searched each other's eyes for something. Regina for something familiar and Emma for the love the other once held for her, when both came up empty, that crushing sadness hit them both like a hurricane. Regina shook and looked at her doctor, making sure that their eyes were locked. "This is too much, I need some rest." Regina turned away from Emma, trying her best to separate herself from a woman she couldn't even remember.

"Regina, just, answer one question for me," Regina turned her head to see Emma's pleading eyes once more. She nodded her head feeling as though she owed the woman something for breaking her heart into millions of pieces. She shrunk back into the hospital bed and looked away from Emma waiting for the next question. "How old are you?" Thankfully, Emma's question was a simple one.

"I'm 21," Regina replied, raising an eyebrow at Emma's shocked reaction. The Latina tilted her head at the confused reaction to the woman who 'loved' her. "But, you should know that." Just as Emma was about to speak, the good doctor cut her off and rushed her out of the room. Regina looked on as the doctor spoke to Emma and the blonde began to cry. How had she messed everything up so much? The nurse before had said something about a car wreck and Emma mentioned a rainstorm, had she really been so careless as to get in an accident? "Why am I so stupid?" Regina cursed closing her eyes and wanting to get some sleep.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Emma yelled in the hushed ton she often used when she and Regina fought while Henry was in hearing range, this time it was so that the love of her life couldn't hear her demanding to know how she had completely forgotten the last ten years of her life. "She thinks that she is 21, twenty-freaking-one! Do you understand that? Do _you_?" Emma's hushed tone was beginning to grow in volume, but through the window Emma noticed the brunette woman's head tilt to the side her eyes softly shut. Emma walked to the window, more tears gathering in her eyes. She remembered waking up next to that face so vividly. Emma remembered the feel of her lips moving slowly and softly, so, _so _softly against her lips. That lip scar the way Emma would gently roam her finger over it and Regina would moan ever so slightly.

"Sherriff Swan," Emma's attention snapped back to Dr. Whale. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she looked down at her feet. "We're not sure what's causing this, but right now, you should probably take Henry home." A hand was placed on the blonde's shoulder and she let out a shaky sigh. "Explain to him what happened to Regina, he's probably very confused and hurt right now-," Dr. Whale began; Emma's head began to shake her head frantically. There was no way in hell she was leaving this hospital.

"I can't leave her." Emma whispered out, turning to look through the window again. Another hand was placed on her shoulder and Emma turned towards it, suddenly very tiny arms were wrapping around her. Emma sought comfort in the arms of her close friend. She stayed in Mary-Margaret's arms, letting the tears out. The past three days had been hell. Henry wondering when Regina would wake, Emma worrying that she wouldn't, Regina not being there to comfort them and Emma was almost at her breaking point, when she had seen Regina awake as they were coming to visit her, she thought that maybe it would all be okay. Of course Emma didn't want anything like this to ever happen again and she was just happy that she would finally have Regina back in her arms and safe. But Regina had forgotten her completely; she had forgotten Henry and her life here in Storybrooke. Emma just needed to cry for a moment and then she'd be okay. She'd get Mary-Margaret to take Henry home so she could stay the night with Regina and then explain things to their son in the morning. She pulled away from the woman who had grown to be more of a sister to her. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She noticed Mary-Margaret look up at the doctor telling him to leave. Emma heard footsteps walking away from them and two hands were placed on her shoulders. The blonde slowly turned her still watering eyes up to meet the worried gaze of her best friend.

"Oh, Emma," she felt herself being pulled into arms again. It was a comforting act and one she accepted greatly. "What happened? Is Regina—is she—what happened?" Mary-Margaret automatically assumed that the woman was going to die, but couldn't bring herself to actually say those words. She was still wary of the woman, but Emma loved her and that was enough to cause a change in Regina.

"Sh-she, she doesn't remember me or Henry and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her." Emma's voice cracked before she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. The blonde straightened herself out and looked at the mayor through the window once again. There were a lot of things rolling through her mind right now, some hopeful, yet most pessimistic. _Well, Em, you finally got your happy ending, all just to be ripped away from you_, Emma shook her head to clear her mind of the hopeless thought. A part of her felt it, but she couldn't believe that everything they had overcome in the past years would fall apart. She wasn't going to let it happen. Emma couldn't let the world take away her light in the darkest of times.

"Maybe it's because of how long she was asleep, Emma. Maybe she'll wake up and remember everything tomorrow." Emma's head slowly turned to face her old roommate. The thought had crossed Emma's mind, but hearing it come from the hopeful teacher gave Emma a new kind of faith in the idea. Exhaling deeply she turned completely away from the window and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, hopefully, but could you—um—could you watch Henry, for the night? I just, if she wakes up tomorrow and remembers everything I'd rather explain it to him then, you know?" Emma asked, her eyes filled with a new hope and a new need. Her friend simply nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. The brunette took a few short steps towards her and looked at her friend in the eyes.

"You're sure that you want to stay, Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked consciously, as if she were walking on eggshells.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't not be with her." Emma answered, giving her friend a very fake and forced smile. She could tell from her friend's expression that she was still very worried. Emma shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans and nodded her head towards the waiting room. "I should go say goodbye to the kid," Emma rocked back on her feet and then looked back up to the other woman. "Thank you, for taking him." She started to walk back towards the waiting room and she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself tonight? I'm sure David wouldn't mind staying with Henry alone and I can stay here with you." Emma was tempted to take the offer, but she eventually declined, knowing that if Regina woke the next day and still didn't have the memory of who she was having two strangers there would be too much. The women walked side by side to the waiting room, almost instantly Emma felt Henry's arms around her.

"Hey kid," Emma said, running her fingers through his hair. The boy looked up at her, confused and pained eyes coming in contact with a matching set. He opened his mouth to ask the question that Emma knew was inevitable, so she prolonged it by speaking first. "You're gonna stay at Mary-Margaret's tonight, okay?" Henry simply nodded, having already figured his ma wasn't going to be taking him home tonight.

"What's wrong with, Mom? Why doesn't she know who we are?" Henry begged and pleaded for an answer. Emma couldn't give him one; the doctors couldn't even give her one. Emma kneeled down in front of him and sighed. She hadn't a clue how to handle this at all, the last three days had been an emotional hell for them both. During that time Emma knew that all they needed was Regina and now? Emma needed her more than ever. She knew without a doubt that the brunette she had fallen in love with would be able to answer his questions and Emma didn't even know where to begin.

"I don't know, Henry. When I do know, I'll tell you, I promise." The blonde held her pinky out to the boy to seal her deal in a very child-like manner. Henry locked his pinky with hers and they held each other's gaze for a long moment before Emma released his pinky and stood. She turned to face her friend once more and forced another very small smile. "Thanks again, for doing this." The school teacher just nodded and reached out for Henry's hand, knowing the boy would seek comfort. Emma watched the two of them walk away and waited until they disappeared to let the fears once again flood her mind. She really hoped Mary-Margaret was right and that Regina woke up tomorrow with her memory intact.

Emma spun on her heel and walked straight to the door of the room Regina was currently asleep in. Emma stood in the doorway of her room, hesitating for just a moment before heading to sit in the chair next to her bed. Emma's mind flashed to a simpler time when she'd first seen Regina sleeping. She looked so vulnerable and right then the blonde knew that the woman who was sleeping, the vulnerable Regina, would be the one that she got to know. Her lying in that hospital bed reminded Emma of that night in more ways than just one. The only difference was that Emma now knew the vulnerable Regina, she knew all of Regina. Emma fought back the thought that the woman in front of her still didn't know her. So she continued to stare at her, burning every aspect of the woman into her mind. The way her hair fell just perfectly, the way her nose twitched while she slept, the gentle flutter of her eyelids that signaled she was dreaming, Emma memorized it all. That's when Emma had an idea, what if she whispered to Regina while she was unconscious and her subconscious did what Emma had said when she woke? Emma was willing to try, so she took Regina's hand into her own and hovered over the woman, placing a very gentle kiss to her forehead before moving her lips right next to Regina's ear. "Remember me, remember Henry, remember how much you love me, remember how much I love you," Emma whispered her voice cracking just in the slightest. She placed another kiss to the Latina's forehead and returned to her seat in the chair next to the bed. Emma could feel her eyes grow heavy and she fought to stay awake so that she could watch Regina sleep as she so rarely got to do. Emma always woke up later than Regina and it was hard to watch someone sleep while they were still awake. Eventually, Emma couldn't keep the exhaustion at bay and slowly drifted off to dreams of happier times.

The next morning Emma slowly opened her eyes and yawned, stretching out. She realized she wasn't on her bed when she fell out of the chair and onto the ground of the hospital room she was currently in. Emma slowly stood knowing she'd have to find Dr. Whale to find out when the tests he was going to run were being, well, ran. She started to walk to the door when she heard a very sleepy and confused voice.

"Emma."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
